


Death's Friend

by JOtakuAnime



Series: Entities and Their Mortals [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry Potter, Boy turns into Girl Harry Potter, Confused Harry, Crossdressing, Endgame is still Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry is a smart idiot, Harry is the embroidery of a crazy cat lady, House of Mort is a legend amongst the wizarding community, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, OC goes inside Harry Potter's body, Oblivious Harry Potter, Reincarnation, She can't figure out if Dumbledore is bad or good, Smart Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Harry Potter/Horcrux, creatures adore her, i'm just unsure whether harry gets one tom or two toms, it literally means death sooo, she has alot of creatures, she knows alot of famous wizards, she lived 4 lives already, the house is as legendary as the peverell house, there is a possibility that I might change the relationship into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOtakuAnime/pseuds/JOtakuAnime
Summary: A wandering soul has lived through many and different vessels over the thousands of years. With only an immortal being -- Death -- as its companion, they built a friendship throughout the years.In this particular journey, the soul found Itself back in a familiar territory as It awoken as Harry Potter, one of the fictions that It had read in one of its other lives. It also meant that in this particular journey, Its relationship with Death is It being the Master of Death. But of course, It wouldn't want to presume.After many years of experience, this wouldn't be the first time It being reincarnated into a world of fiction. In fact, every world that It had lived in had been made into fictions in Its previous lives and the ones that hadn't been, probably existed in some other Entities' dimensions.And from it, It has realized that none of the worlds are actually the same as said fiction. Although the plot are similar, there were many things It has found that differs from the fictions It read. And one in particular that had always been different was the fact that the gender changes every time It goes into the body.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Character(s)
Series: Entities and Their Mortals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178798
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 | Death's Friend_ **

* * *

A wandering soul drifted inbetween borders of the numerous dimensions.

It is not lost nor does It have a destination. It merely follows a being of shadow -- a being that It had grown accustomed to during all of Its travels.

Death, however ominous the name may be, is the only being that stayed by Its side over the hundreds of years It had existed. Not Fate, not Love, not Life, not Destiny nor Time. Just Death. The others have their own souls to accompany, though the soul still doesn't know what its purpose is for. No matter how much It pestered, Death just wouldn't open up.

The soul gazed up to the shadow being and found that they had stopped upon one familiar dimension. One that It definitely has gone through for four lifetimes and now, probably Its fifth.

**Oh, back again, are we?**

It watched Death as he nodded -- or as much as a nonexistent being equivalent to it -- before a flash of light surrounded the soul. A sight that It had grown accustomed to as a sign that It is being transported into the dimension.

* * *

"WAKE UP, BOY. WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!!"

The screech rang in the child's ears as she was jolted awake from the sudden volume, followed by the sounds of locks rattling from the other side of the door.

Opening her eyes, she was met with endless darkness. Emerald-green eyes flashed through the darkness as they tried to take in the cupboard the girl was in. Memories started to flow in and the seven-year-old opened her eyes again, unaware that she had closed it once more. She suppressed a groan of discomfort as she shifted in place, knocking off the ratty, old poor-excuse of a blanket in the process.

"Bloody hell, am I--?" Chinese words slipped fluently out her mouth in astonishment -- the only evidence that she had indeed lived through sixty years of the Zhou Dynasty.

Taking in the shadows and lights in her sights, she was confused when none took shape. She brought her hands in front of her eyes, but to no avail, there were only two shadows in front of her, both didn't even form the shape of a normal hand. The green-eyed girl sat up on the makeshift bed and quickly fingered the lightning scar on her head. "I'm Harry Potter. This--" She caught herself and quickly switched her speech to English, " _This is one hell a change._ " She muttered again in wonder, moving her hands back into where her line of sight supposed to be.

Though she wasn't able to at least assess the situation as someone pounded on the cupboard door.

"Either come out or get locked in for the day!!"

"Y- Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Quickly, she groped her way out, snatching the thick, round glasses she found in the process. Pushing through the door, she was only met with lights and shadows. _Blindness_. She mused to herself. _With my luck and the infamous Potter luck, can't say I'm surprised._

Harry was about to walk out of the dusty cupboard -- which she noted to be in desperate need of a cleaning spell -- when suddenly shadow came up in the corner of her eyes, she felt her hand being engulfed by a larger, meaty hand. "Come on cousin, watch your step." A boyish voice said from her left while pulling her towards the direction of, what she remembered from 'original' Harry's memories, the dining room.

 _Must be Dudley._ She thought as she 're-lived' the previous seven years of her life.

From it, she found out that throughout the time that she was not 'in' Harry's body, Dudley had somehow gotten his hands on some bleach powder and threw it to boy-Harry when he wasn't wearing his glasses. Thus the bleach found its way into his eyes, which explained the lack of eyesight. On the other hand, the event also had resulted in a certain guilty Dudley trying his best to atone for his action by being friendly to the blind kid, and unexpectedly became fond of the kid. It was a relief that Dudley got to turn a new leaf, the adults in the Dursleys though are probably both a lost cause.

Hence now they are, dare she say it, friends.

"Diddikins! Are you excited for your first day of school?" Petunia asked excitedly as they sat on the dining table.

The woman doesn't really boss her around anymore, just a few house chores here and there -- none too extreme nor need much sight -- but she does pointedly make effort to deliberately ignore the 'free loader' of the household.

"Of course, mom!" Dudley exclaimed, mouth still full of food that he stuffed. "Piers, Malcolm, Gordon and Dennis will be there! We are going to rule!"

"Ha!" Harry heard a rough voice bellowed out a laugh, "That's m'boy!!" Vernon exclaimed loudly, patting his son's back as Dudley continued to munch on his full breakfast.

Harry just kept to herself as breakfast went on, feeling up the contents of the plate with her utensils. She managed to finish half of her less-than-what-should-have-been-a-normal-portion plate before Petunia pulled her arm roughly -- basically dragging her -- to the car and threw her in the backseat, followed by what she suspects as a bag.

 _How nice of her._ Harry sardonically thought before settling into a much more comfortable position, helped by Dudley who was sitting beside her, and leaned on the door.

She tuned them out as she tried to assess the situation. _Well, I definitely should skip grades, Death knows just how much patience I have for these kind of things._ She thought, wincing internally when she was reminded of her first and possibly last time she tried to blend in. She was quick to realize that being surrounded by kids while teachers dumb down their vocabularies when they talk to her were quite irritating.

Shaking her head in distaste, she realized that the car had already stopped and felt an insistent tugging on her right hand. The school is not that far from Privet Drive then.

"Come on, Harry! I asked mom to put all of us in the same class! It's going to be fun!"

It wasn't that Harry was on speaking terms with the rest of the gang, she just tolerated them, just as they to her, for Dudley's sake.

Harry carefully got out and followed Dudley towards, what she presumed to be, their class. With her other hand on the strap of her bag to secure it from falling off her back, she watched as flashes of very blurry shadows passed by her. _Basically as blind as a bat? Check._ She thought bitterly, though not surprised as this was not the first time she went through this kind of experience.

The shadows changed drastically and the chatterings were much louder than she'd have liked as Dudley went through the door and continued leading her to a seat beside him. She kept her amusement to herself as he carefully maneuvered them both through the crowd of children.

 _Dudley really does differ from how the book interpreted him_. She mused as she was reminded some of her protective older siblings in one of her other lives.

Giving her thanks to her cousin, she sat down and waited patiently for the teacher to come while keeping her head down to show her disinterest to communicate with the other seven-year-olds.

Luckily for her, it worked.

None of the children spared a glance at her, not that she could see, and went to another of their peers to talk about anything and everything about themselves. The teacher finally came and told the class to be quiet. "Good morning class, my name is Clarice Roman." She introduced herself, "You may call me Miss Clarice."

Miss Clarice waited for a few seconds as the class enthusiastically greeted her before continuing her speech. "Now, since this is our first day," She paused to smile at the kids. "Why don't you introduce yourselves and tell us one thing about yourself? We will start from you and we'll go in this order, okay?" She pointed to the one sitting in the back corner and traced her finger in a zig-zag line towards the front to show the order of who gets to go.

"Okay!" The class chorused.

At some point Harry had tuned them out and started thinking of how to skip grades -- or possibly just graduate -- with her newly-found disability when a touch on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts.

" _C'mon Harry, it's your turn!_ " She heard Dudley whisper.

She gave him a grateful smile before standing up. Staring blankly at- well, she doesn't really know, she raked her hand through her messy mane. "My name is Harry Potter. I have had vision impairment for the last few years and I'm Death's friend." She said blandly before sitting down.

Due to her blindness, she couldn't see Miss Clarice's shock nor Dudley's. Unsure whether it was caused by her blunt statement about her disability or by her other statement perhaps it was both. Harry, ofcourse, just continued to sit silently, ignoring the class' sudden outburst of ' _Death has a friend?_ ' and ' _Miss Clarice! What is vi-sion im-pair-ment?_ ".

She rolled her eyes fondly. _Children_. She then delved back into her mind to think of how she would approach the subject should she try to talk about it with Miss Clarice. She sat through the lessons, answering a couple of simple questions when called. She wasn't sure how long she had been there but bloody hell it sure does feel like a lifetime. And she should know, she has lived through more than a dozen of those.

Yawning lightly, the ravenette tried to think of something to pass the time so she wouldn't fall asleep on her first day of school. _Well, most of those things require sight, which I lack of._ She wryly thought. _Oh wait, perhaps I could use magic to help me on that problem._ She quickly made a note to herself to try something about her blindness in the cupboard, where she could focus better.

Or ask Death, like always.

Green, doe-like eyes widen at realization. _Shite! I forgot about him._ She thought, mentally hitting herself in the head for forgetting her literal lifetime companion just because of shock.

" _Hey, Death?_ " She muttered as quiet as she could in the rowdy classroom.

She could feel a sudden feeling of doom lay upon her, a feeling that she had been accustomed to and grew to appreciate of.

 **"** ** _Oh_** **, now** ** _you finally remember me?_** **"** Death's voice whispered by her ear, tone so dry that Harry had to put effort to keep a straight face. Not that anyone would notice as various activities were simultaneously happening around her.

Snorting silently, " _Well, excuse you. I woke up to blindness and a first day of school, you arse._ " She muttered back.

 **"** ** _Aw, look at you. Already using the British tone and all that._** **"** Death cooed mockingly, **"** ** _And it is you who is the one at fault. I planned for us to come a week before school. You wasted a couple of days watching your so called friends in the other worlds. So you only have yourself to blame_** **."** She heard him say.

Yes 'say', because Death does not _huff_. Of course not, no immortal entity _huffs_ , Or so he says. She still thinks he _huffs_ though.

She rolled her eyes.

" _Yeah yeah, it's totally my fault. Because it was totally me who was busy flirting with Time when he was taking a break._ "

She ignored his threatening growl and went straight to the point.

" _Anyway,_ " She trailed, subtly headbutting Death's head with her own under the pretence of rolling some kinks out of her neck. " _Is there any way around--_ " She gestured to her eyes behind the thick, broken glasses, " _\--this?_ "

Death hummed, **"** ** _Now, what fun would that be if you get the answer on a silver platter?_** **"** He teased but eventually did answer when Harry materialized some magic and started poking the divine being with it.

 **"** ** _Fine fine, you menace_** **."** He grumbled, giving a light tap on the ravenette's unruly hair. **"** ** _As one always say, everything comes with a price-_** **"** She didn't even need for him to complete whatever he was going to say as she nodded in understanding.

" _In conclusion, I would need to use a pair of another human's eyes in either potions or rituals._ " She sighed as she quickly shrugged the idea off. It's afterall only a life, it's not as if she's going to be blind forever anyways.

Shaking her head lightly, " _Nevermind then, I'll just buy myself a pet guide and just transmit vision from them._ " She said simply.

She could just feel Death rolling his eyes as he muttered **"** ** _Why did Love get the sociopath and I get you?_** **"** before he disappeared to god-knows-where.

Probably trying to get into Time's pants, again. That miserable, old, immortal goth-virgin.

* * *

****After what felt like two lifetimes, Harry got through the first day of school in one piece. If you exclude some near death experience for some of the babbling (oblivious) idiots who dared to talk to her about dolls and toy cars.

Unlike her other peers who were rushing to pack their bags and go back home, the blind child quietly sat there, not moving a single limb.

And after assuring that ' _yes, she'll come back home_ ' and ' _no, she doesn't need someone to wait for her_ ', Dudley eventually did walk out of the room, catching up with his other friends while leaving Harry alone with Miss Clarice. For the past few hours, she had been trying to think of the most effective way to skip her way up to early graduation as soon as possible. This was one of them. Even if it had a slight risk, she could just do a simple _obliviate_ on the older woman and all will be swell.

Yes, she does know of the Trace. And she also knows that the Trace only work on the wands of those who are underage. And so, wandless magic is basically like a free-pass.

"Mister Potter?"

Striking green eyes darted to the right, though faint, she could see a shadow standing in the middle of the light. Indicating that the teacher indeed was standing there.

Giving her a polite smile, she easily put a _notice-me-not_ charm, _muffliato_ spell and a simple locking charm on the door. "Miss Roman, may I have some of your time?" She asked softly, gesturing towards the teacher's desk.

She waited until the older woman was seated and continued, "Tell me, Miss Roman." She leaned back on her chair.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Usually she would wait and observe her reaction but as she was blind, she waited for a beat or two before continuing.

"What about abstract things as a whole being? If one was to tell you that they do exist, would you've believed them? Would you believe that Death does exist as a being?"

Running her hand through her unruly black hair, a habit that she brought throughout every single lives that she lived. "Would you have believed that if I told you both of those things were in front of you?" She smiled wryly as she continued, "Or would you have sent me to get some mental help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid: "Harry? _Bla_ Dolls _blablabla_ Cars _blabla_ "  
> Harry: _*Eyes twitching*_  
>  Kid: "Hey, listen to me! _Blablabla-_ "  
> Harry: "Fuck this shit, I'm not paid enough for this. _Avada Kedavra._ "  
> Kid: _*Dead*_
> 
> Death: "Huh."  
> Harry: "Not a word to Patience or Morality."
> 
> Death: "Huh."  
> Harry: "...."  
> Death: "Huh."  
> Harry: "What."  
> Death: "So much for being the kind one."  
> Harry: "Just go back to your pining, damned virgin."  
> Death: "Huh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of scheduling my updates on Sundays.
> 
> Other than that, I have no other comments, really.
> 
> Oh, some constructive criticism would be appreciated!

**_Chapter 2 | Mary_ **

* * *

Of all things to happen today, Clarice certainly didn't expect to get a disabled child in her class. Not that she minded of course. It's a shock, that's all.

After the boy, who introduced himself as Harry, sat down. The class quickly erupted with questions while she got a mild case of deja vú.

> _"Oh you're new here, aren't you? My name is Mary. Currently, my only friend in this life is Death."_

Clarice quickly shook it off, she had a class to teach after all. Clapping her hands a couple of times to calm the class down, she explained as simple as she could to the class what blindness means.

Yes, she'll deal with her sudden deja vú in private.

> _"We're the same age. You said your name is Clarice, didn't you? Can I call you Clay?"_

Casting a quick curious look at the green-eyed student, she continued on with the lesson. And although she did put effort to include Harry in most conversations, he seemed to have a talent to quickly shoot it down with weird facts.

> _"Huh. Hey Billy? Do you know that there are types of rabbits that eat humans? Yeah, do shut up."_

The boy seemed to also have a talent in diverting the conversation from him to another classmate in a blink of an eye.

> _"Me? Oh, nevermind that! How in the bloody hell did you find that! Where did you go? Madam Cole would go nuts!"_

And it intrigues her.

> _"I'm so old. I think my soul is aching."_

It intrigues her because the boy reminds her so much of Mary, that one girl who looked so cold yet is probably the kindest one there and she would always berate whoever that causes troubles, especially the bullies.

> _"Do that once more and you won't have any fingers left to wipe your arse."_

The girl who always spouts nonsense and declaring herself as Death's friend, just like the boy in her class. Speaking of the whom is currently whispering to himself, which Clarice remembered, Mary would also sometimes whisper to thin air as though she was conversing with somebody.

> _".....-Haha, oh shut up you immortal virgin-..... -uh huh, you know your threats don't scare me."_

Her whisperings always got her in trouble with Mrs Cole and eventually she became a second residence of the cellar.

> _"Clay, guess what! I made friends with the guy who was always in the cellar!"_

She was a very quiet kid, only jumping in when necessary.

> _"That means you're an idiot, you idiot."_

She was her first friend.

> _"What? Aren't we friends already?"_

She was also her first death experience.

> _"Can't believe I'm going to die of bloody fucking food poisoning. Death is totally going to use this against me for a few lifetimes, at least."_

She quickly shake out her thoughts when grieve overcame her and put on a smile to the students in front of her. She's here right now, with her students. And she has a class to teach.

> _"Do you believe in reincarnations?"_

Grieve would come later, when no one was around.

> _"Don't worry. I'll be back, Clay. Promise."_

* * *

The end-of-school bell rang and Clarice find herself standing by her desk, bidding her new students goodbyes as they filtered out of the classroom. All but one.

"Mister Potter?" Her voice slipped through her lips before she could process of what could possibly be the cause of this.

She watched as the boy smiled and sat down on her desk when he gestured for her to do so. He then started to ask her things that would instantly be shot down by most people.

"Tell me, Miss Roman. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

As the boy finished his speech, Clarice blinked, gulping lightly when she felt a lump forming in her throat. Taking a breath, she opened her mouth but no words would come out. It was no lie that currently she felt dread, she felt fear for her sixty-year-old life. She still had more things to look forward to. Her daughter haven't even given her a grandchild yet.

"Harry,"

She called him by his given name as she felt like this is a conversation that was held by two people rather than a teacher-student pair.

Behing those glasses, green eyes blinked at her as the boy tilted her head, patiently waiting for her reply.

Taking another deep breath, "I believe you." She said, steadily.

The ticking of the clock filled the room as the boy seemed to be processing her three-worded sentence carefully before he nodded with a much warmer smile that she hadn't seen before. "Good to know, Miss Roman." He said, clearly pleased with her faith in him. "But I must say, I wasn't really expecting it to be quite easy. Is there any particular reason?" He asked curiously.

Clarice let out a silent breath that she didn't realize she was holding, the grieve that's been bottled up is in the verge of tipping over. Staring at his hypnotic green eyes, she didn't even realize that she had actually started telling her story.

"I grew up in an orphanage when I was young." She started, _somehow_ just knew that she could trust the boy with her story.

"My parents gave me up when I was four and I met this girl in an orphanage." She smiled slightly at the memory, "I don't know why but from this morning 'till now, you've been reminding me of her. And colour me impressed because she was quite the character."

"When we first met, she introduced herself and stated that her only friend was Death. She was my first friend, she took really good care of me and acted as if she was older than me even though we were of the same age. Even though we've only met, we were inseparable. She had quite a dry humour and just kept a lot of interestingly weird facts in her head. But five years later, she died by food poisoning. The orphanage was never the same."

"When she was in bed, just counting down the days, she asked me all of these sort of questions. When I disagreed, she just started telling me all sorts of theories that I actually start to believe her."

Rummaging through her purse, she took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears. Clarice let out a wet chuckle, "I'm sorry. I don't think you would want to hear a story of an old woman."

Though instead of a bored expression, the boy in front of her was furrowing his eyebrow as though deep in thought. " _Say,_ " She watched as the boy straightened in his seat and leaned forward on the desk, "Were you born on 1924, 3rd of March?" He asked with a smile.

Clarice blinked at his tone and nodded before saying "Yes" when she was reminded of his disability.

She watched as the ravenette let out an airy laugh before he stood up and felt his way towards the teacher's desk, where she was currently sitting.

Curiously watching him, she waited until he finally stood in front of her and grinned, a genuine grin that none could fake, while putting his hand inbetween them.

She took his hand and felt him giving it a couple of shake.

"Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Harry Potter, I am Death's friend and this is my fifth life in this world." She felt her eye widen but the boy, of course, couldn't see it. "In my first life, I was Hogwarts Peverell. In my second life, I was Rosalina Flamel. In my third life, I was Morris Scamander. And in my last life-" His grin melted into a warm smile, "I was Mary."

" _Just Mary._ "

Upon hearing her name, self-control be damned. Clarice quickly scanned the boy's face for any trickery before pulling the small frame to her, feeling euphoria as though she was finally happy for the first time in years.

" _Mary._ " She whispered into the mess of hair below her.

She felt small limbs wrapping themselves around her neck as the boy chuckled on the crook of her neck.

" _Didn't I tell you I'd come back, Clay?_ " 

* * *

Harry patted her back a couple of times when she started to sob. But only when the woman finally calmed down was when she deemed it safe enough to pull back from her old friend. "Well, this was more than what I was trying to achieve," She said before smirking, "But totally worth it."

The sixty-year-old gave her a watery chuckle as she tried to dry her eyes with a handkerchief. "Sure did." She said before continuing, "But what in the bloody hell were you trying to achieve by asking a _teacher_ if she believes in reincarnation?"

Harry shrugged carelessly, "Well, I was hoping to skip a couple of grades and just graduate as soon as possible." She said, gaining an amused snort from the older woman.

"Of course, you are." Clarice rolled her eyes fondly. "I swear, giving long speeches is not the only way to solve a problem, you know. I thought I talked you out of that habit." She said in exasperated fondness, ruffling the mess lock of dark hair. "One day, you'll give someone a heart attack with it."

They smiled as they started to pack their things in comfortable silence, Clarice finishing earlier than Harry as she needed to grope her way back to her desk.

Once they're done, Clarice took Harry's hand and started leading them both towards her car. "So, any relations to the three Peverell brothers, Nikolas Flamel, Newt Scamander or Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" She asked suddenly that made the to younger girl stumble.

The ravenette made a sound of shock from behind her and laughed, "I can't believe I didn't realize you were a witch!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Clarice giggled, helping Harry to climb into the passenger seat before seating herself on the driver's seat. "Well, I didn't really show much accidental magic, did I?" She mused as the girl nodded, humming in agreement.

The older woman laid her hands on the steering wheel, "So where to, O' Boy-Who-Lived?" She teased as the younger of the two groaned.

"Oh hush you. It's the Girl-Who-Lived now."

She heard Clarice laughed, "Merlin, I swear every moment with you is never boring, Ry." Harry snorted, "You don't know how many times I've been told that."

Harry pulled on the seatbelt and made herself comfortable in the seat before dramatically pointing her hand forwards. "Onwards, my carriage! Let us grace Diagon Alley with our presence."

The sixty-year-old shook her head fondly and drove as they catch up on the fifty one years that they were separated.

When they have arrived, Clarice managed to tell her everything that had happened when she was gone. How she wasn't the only one who attended Hogwarts from the orphanage, how her life had been like in Hufflepuff, how her life was after Hogwarts and how her life was with her adopted muggle daughter.

And Harry managed to explain her situation to the older woman. That she doesn't just reincarnate in this world, that she'd lived through hundreds of lifetimes, that she was indeed related to the school, the three brothers, the alchemist and the magizoologist, that her gender changes when she got 'in' the body (It's just something that Death did because he was bored), that worlds are actually fictions in another world (Yes, she does know what happens to the boy-Harry) and that she was indeed Death's friend.

Parking the car sideways, "You ready?" Clarice asked as she watched Harry flattening her hair on her forehead before pocketing her thick, round glasses in Dudley's baggy hand-me-down pants.

She looked at the older woman, "How do I look?" She gestured towards her bare face.

After assuring her that ' _no, no one is going to recognize you_ ', the girl and the woman made her way to the alley. The latter taping her wand in a pattern on the wall as it opened itself to them. They walked in and was immediately engulfed by warmth coming from magic-laced air, Harry let out a breath of contentment as she felt like coming home after a very long holiday.

"First stop, Gringgots Wizarding Bank."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarice: " _Finally!_ I understand what in the bloody hell you were talking about from fifty years ago!"  
> Harry: "Haha."
> 
> Clarice: "Oh wait... So, Mary was a boy?"  
> Harry: "Yeap."  
> Clarice: "Huh. Can't imagine it."  
> Harry: "Well, it's life."  
> Clarice: "Huh."
> 
> Clarice: "Wait, so are you gay, straight or what?"  
> Harry: _*Shrugs*_  
>  Harry: "It depends on the body I live in. Which in Harry's case, he was gay. But now he's straight because he is now a she."  
> Clarice: "Huh."
> 
> Clarice: "Wait, I just realized something. You are really Death's friend then."  
> Death: *Suddenly appears in the back seat in the form of shadows* " Indeed, she is."
> 
>  ** _-CAR SCREECHES-_**  
>  Clarice: " _MERLIN--_ " _*Trying to stabilize the car and her heart*_  
>  Death: "Haha. This witch is funny. Keep her, Harry."  
> Harry: "Sod off, you miserable virgin. I'm trying to catch up here. Go back to your dear Time."  
> Death: *Grumbles but leaves anyway*  
> Clarice: "Holy Mother of Merlin."
> 
> Clarice: "How many of them are there?!"  
> Harry: "Hmm. Well as you know, there's Death, and then there's Time (p.s. Death's pathetic crush), Love, Morality, Life, Patience, Destiny and... I don't know there's a lot."  
> Clarice: "You're going to be the death of me."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 | New Companion_ **

* * *

"Name?"

The voice of the goblin sitting on the stool echoed throughout the hall as the bank was currently undergoing the usual slow day. The bank was currently empty, save for Harry, Clarice and the goblins.

Harry beamed up at the goblin when she recognized his voice, "Why, Rockhead, I feel quite saddened that you don't remember an old friend of the goblins." She said in a sad tone, shaking her head at her friend.

Looking up -- well down, actually -- from his stool, Rockhead stared at the grinning kid, ignoring the surprise featured on her companion's face. A small sharp grin grew on the goblin's wrinkly face, "Deathling." He greeted fondly.

Harry felt few strands of dark hair fell in front of her eyes as she tilted her head with a grin.

"Indeed,"

The sound of paper shuffling died as the other goblins in the hall stopped what they were doing to see who Death's ward have reincarnated into this time.

"I want to know what I got in this body." She said, gesturing to herself, "So can I do a blood inheritance test?"

When Clarice thought the goblin couldn't look even scarier, Rockhead's grin grew even more feral. "Of course, young Deathling." He said before gesturing to another goblin to come forward. The goblin nodded to the girl, "Lady Deathling, please follow me." He said before walking off. Giving a quick bow to Rockhead, Harry took Clarice's hand and let herself be pulled in the right direction.

After being led through a few twist and turns, they finally reached their destination. While Harry couldn't see what was in front of them, Clarice could. In front of them stood two huge doors, both made out of gold. Indicating that in a few seconds, they're going to be in the presence of _the highest_ ranking goblin in magical England, or possibly the magical world.

In other words, the Goblin King.

Her jaw slacked even more when she saw the goblin knocked. _Knocked!_ _Even with the other goblins, none ever bothered to knock!_ She thought as she remembered her few visits to Gringgots.

"I've brought the Lady Deathling, your majesty."

Well, that just confirmed it.

The door creaked open, inviting them to come in. She saw the goblin bow to the door before turning back to them, nodding towards the beaming girl beside her.

"Go ahead."

Harry bowed again in appreciation to the goblin and said "Thank you, Griphook." before tugging on Clarice's hand to lead her in.

"Lady of Death, miss Roman." A voice greeted as they filtered in.

The interior was certainly not what Clarice had expected. It looked very normal, very similar to the interior of the principal's office of her school. A desk and a chair for his work, a table and a couple of sofas for when he had guests and some knick knacks to decorate the office.

It looked quite... domestic.

Clarice led them both towards some chairs to sit on.

"King Ragnuk," Harry greeted before frowning, "I only wanted a bloody simple inheritance test. What the hell?"

Clarice was close to having a heart attack. She is not kidding when she said that Harry was going to be the death of her. Because- well, you get the reason.

But to her relief, King Ragnuk only grinned. Even if his sharp teeth did unnerve her a tad bit. "Well, you can do it right here right now, can't you? Why, did you really plan on visiting Gringgots without meeting an old friend?" He asked with an amused tone.

Clarice didn't know that goblins could even have that tone.

The seven-year-old just shook her head in exasperation. "Of course not. But I'd much rather meet you after I deal with this--" She gestured to her eyes "--problem."

He raised a nonexistent brow. "Are there something wrong with your eyes, little Deathling?" He asked, now curious from behind his work desk.

"Long story short, I'm blind."

The Goblin King blinked before shaking his head, "That is an unfortunate turn of event." He frowned. Clarice could swear that she heard some sympathy in his tone.

The girl grinned in reassurance, "Oh, this is nothing. I just need to find a perfect magical creature companion." She said, shrugging freely.

He blinked yet again. "Magical creature?" He questioned, clearly confused.

Harry nodded in affirmation, "Yes yes, I could just transmit a bit of magic to connect our vision. Doing it to things other than magical beings would just butcher their vision as they wouldn't be able to stand magic." She tilted her head slightly in thought, "But of course doing it too long could also ruin both of our eye sights, so I wouldn't really do it too much." She explained simply.

Ragnuk only snorted and shook his head in the girl's casual display of intelligence before redirecting their conversation back to her blood inheritance test.

He took out a special parchment paper and a stamp then used magic to let them float towards the girl's lap. He watched as the girl easily materialized some magic into something sharp to cut her finger, smeared some of her blood on the paper before the skin seemed to stitch itself back perfectly.

The parchment glowed in her hands and after a few second, dimmed.

Folding the parchment and pocketing the folded paper and stamp into one of the zipped pockets, Harry stood and bowed to where she knew Ragnuk was, "I'll come by soon enough, my friend." She promise when something flashes through her mind, "Maybe much sooner than I expect."

She frowned, "Actually yeah, _very_ much sooner. May I ask why have you decided that it was a good idea to keep a Ukrainian Ironbelly underground and not even feed it well?"

"What?" The Goblin King hissed suddenly with a tone that Clarice couldn't help but flinch at. Harry waited for an explanation, unfazed from the 180° switch as she knew that the Goblin King wouldn't hurt her.

"I didn't order them to keep that damned dragon here. I told them to release him with a warning and reminder." He said steadily, though his face showed fury at the thought that his goblins had imprisoned a dragon underneath Gringgots and worse, neglected it.

" _Dear Ragnuk_ _the First_ ," He muttered in horror and slumped in his seat. "If word got out, those overgrown reptiles would actually wage war against the Goblin Nation."

After a few seconds, Harry gave him a small smile. "It is alright, you should just worry about keeping your goblins in line. I'll help you deal with the dragon, Ragnuk." She said reassuringly before giving him a smirk. "As it turns out, I am actually a little bit of a parselmouth."

Ragnuk stared at the child before bowing in his seat, uncaring that there was another presence in the room nor the fact that the Deathling couldn't really see his action. "On the behalf of the Goblin Nation, you have our gratitude, Lady Deathling. I can assure you that this will not happen again." He promised, his tone full of conviction.

"Good, I do hope that nothing like this happen again. I'll be back in a few hours."

* * *

It was only after they stepped out of Gringgots when Clarice snapped out of her daze and let out a breath of-... of what? Surprise? Exasperation? Amazement? Shock? Relief? She really didn't know.

The only thing that she know for sure is that this Deathling- Hogwarts Peverell- Rosalina Flamel- Morris Scamander- Mary- No, Harry Potter is someone to fear, respect, idolize and _definitely_ not to be taken lightly.

And she was very proud to be their friend.

Clarice felt a gentle tug in her hand, "Come on, Clay. What's the hold up?" Bright green eyes looked at her without a concern, as though she didn't just offer her assistance to prevent a possible inter-species war that would probably ruin more than half of the magical world.

Shaking her head, she smiled. "Alright alright, _little Deathling_ ," She said in a teasing manner, ruffling the short dark hair.

"Where are we heading to?"

"Why, a place where many rare magical creatures are sold and not tracked by the ministry of course. Knockturn Alley."

And that's exactly where they found themselves in. Harry, unlike Clarice who was glancing to their surroundings every minute, wasn't concerned at all. She remembered the path well and walked in confidence, unbothered by the stares as she couldn't really see them.

Finally they reached, their destination. The Msaw Ætare.

Walking through the door, they were hit with a foul smell. Not really surprising since the shop was full of different magical creatures.

Clarice stayed silent when she saw Harry closed her eyes and was almost caught off guard when she felt a strong, intoxicating magic fill the room.

Harry did it to help her search for a magical creature that is compatible to her magic and able to maintain it for a certain amount of time. When she found one, she let her feet move on their own accord and found herself in front of, what felt like, a huge birdcage.

The creature inside seemed to be emitting some sort of statics of electricity.

She heard Clarice gasp from behind her, " _A Th_ _underbird._ " She heard her mutter in amazement.

Harry hummed at the information before reaching forward, letting one of her hands slip through one of the gaps and into the rubber cage to show that she didn't mean any harm.

A few statics of electricity did struck her hand as the bird squawked in rage, probably still bitter of the fact that it got caught. She didn't flinch and held her ground even when its sharp talons started digging through her flesh. Eventually, the Thunderbird did warm up to her after she sent out a few waves of her magic to comfort the poor avian.

He gradually stopped his scratching and pulled the waves of electricity back, and carefully nip at the ravenette's abused hand in a form of an apology. Harry's smile widen, moving her hand to caress the bird's yellow, ruffled feathers. " _Would you like to come with me?_ " She whispered.

Only when she heard him squawk in agreement did she remembered to fix her hand up -- a quick use of _vulnera sanentur_ and _voila!_ It's as good as new. Honestly, Severus Snape is bloody brilliant.

Harry levitated the cage to follow her, "Clay, help me to the register?" She turned around to Clarice, holding out the hand, that wasn't attacked, out for her to hold.

Clarice, who knows not to think deeply with anything that the enigma now known as Harry Potter did, only shook her head and helped her to the register. "See? Never a dull moment with you, Ry." She said while her companion only grinned mirthfully.

The guy, who previously didn't spare a glance at them, looked at them with wide eyes. He obviously watched Harry, a seven-year-old child, making a bond with a bloody Thunderbird.

A creature that is ranked _XXXX_ by the ministry, mind you.

"How much?"

The question seemed to snap the guy out of his daze as he stuttered out the amount. The seven-year-old unzipped one of the pockets on her baggy pants and took out a stamp. The man shakily took it, made the payment and returned it swiftly.

"Um."

"Yes, my dear Clay?"

"Isn't that quite expensive?"

Harry smiled at her and simply said "I have my own vault dedicated to my soul and the goblins had been investing in my stead during the years of my absent."

They walked out of the shop, an empty cage floating behind them. The Thunderbird, who Harry named Ouranos after the Greek God of Wind, was comfortably perched on the girl's shoulder.

It was quite the sight really.

A cute, bright-eyed child with a dangerous scary-looking mythical creature just sitting on her shoulder while walking through Knockturn Alley -- an alley that even most witches and wizards tend to avoid.

Clarice chuckled to herself at the ridiculousness of the situation.

They walked into an empty space inbetween buildings to try out Harry's theory. After a long talk with Ouranos, he seemed to not really mind and squawked happily at the thought of being helpful to the girl who probably just saved him from being purchased by some creep.

Harry focused onto her and Ouranos' magic and weaved them as though threads to make a link between their sights.

After a few moments, her vision started to change, things started to be taking shape as colours flooded in. Even if she had to look through Ouranos' point of view, she finally was able to see. The only downside in this arrangement is that she couldn't control what she was looking at.

But she had already expected that, it wasn't as if she was trying to possess the creature.

It was only when she asked the Ouranos to look around them did she found one major problem.

The letters just looked like gibberish to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarice: "..."  
> Harry: "Something on your mind?"  
> Clarice: "Friends with the Goblin King."  
> Harry: "Yes?"  
> Clarice: "Preventing a possible inter species war."  
> Harry: "I suppose?"  
> Clarice: "Bonding with a bloody Thunderbird."  
> Ouranos: _*Squawks happily*_  
>  Harry: _*Cuddling Ouranos*_ "Where are you going with this?"  
> Clarice: "Who in the bloody hell are you?"
> 
> Death: _*Suddenly appears*_ "My ward of course."  
> Harry: _*Rolling her eyes at his tone*_ "I've never heard you bragging about me before."  
> Death: "What do I have to brag about when Patience got the psychopath?"  
> Harry: "I don't know. My good deeds?"  
> Death: "Hm... Nope. Nah, they're boring."


End file.
